


Everything Falls Together In The End

by caro_devss (tricksune)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksune/pseuds/caro_devss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get kidnapped together and face their feelings in an unexpected way. Derek is possibly the most thick-headed person Stiles knows, and Stiles... well, no one ever claimed that he was gentle about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Falls Together In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for Memekon on tumblr! Unbeta'd first chapter, so all mistakes are my own. Hope you like it so far!

Stiles really wasn’t expecting anything like this when he agreed to help Scott with his algebra homework. Like seriously. These things happened on hunts and missions, not on school nights in the house of Beacon Hill’s resident Alpha.

 

Then again, Beacon Hill’s resident Alpha is Scott, so he really can’t be too surprised.

 

He remembers standing up from the floor to stretch, and Scott had just asked him to go grab some snacks when the first gas grenade shattered through the window. Scott was up in an instant, roaring out the open window but by then Stiles was already on the ground from the smoke and slipping from consciousness fast. He heard an answering howl from far off in the distance and saw the first of the arrows fly through the window before everything went dark and faded to morbidly quiet.

 

Which brings him to now, slowly waking up in what appears to be a long, rectangular wooden box if the splinters in his naked back are anything to go by.

 

Oh, and he was only in his boxers. In basically what he was guessing to be an extra-wide coffin.

 

So, yeah. Not really his ideal tuesday night plans.

 

Plus there was what sounded like a low-power chainsaw rumbling a few feet away, to his left.

 

Stiles turned his head slowly to the side, looking for the source of the sound and groaning when he saw the familiar bright blue pricks of light staring at him.

 

“Derek, what the hell is going on?” Growl.

 

“Why are we here?” More growls.

 

“Did you piss off more hunters?” And yep, the growls got considerably closer. Along with the blue eyes.

 

“Derek, seriously. This isn’t funny. Stop with the macho-rumbling and answer me.”

 

Stiles threw out a hand to push at Derek but yanked it back halfway when Derek actually bit at it.

 

“What the HELL, man?!” was all he could get out before Derek had him pinned underneath him, and holyshitDerekwascompletelynaked and yeah, Stiles was 99% sure that Derek wasn’t home, seeing as he felt the need to lick Stiles’ face from jaw to temple. And also because he was shifted completely into his beta form.

 

“Shit. SHIT. Fucking… God. I’m so ready for college,” Stiles spit out as he slid his hands under Derek’s arms, wincing as claws poked into his shoulders but not stopping until both palms connected with Derek’s sides. Derek leaned down again and Stiles only had a second to prepare before he got a hot stripe licked up the middle of his throat, from the dip of his clavicles to the edge of his chin.

 

“Derek, dude,” Stiles intoned as he began smoothing his hands down the guy’s sides, “You’re not you. I don’t know what they did, but-” he choked out a groan as sharp teeth clamped down on the skin of his neck, just shy of breaking the skin. “Derek, you need to come back to me. Okay? Look into my eyes.”

 

He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Derek’s muscles seemed to still slightly under the caress of Stiles’ hands. He looked up into the flittering irises of Derek’s eyes, and he definitely wasn’t imagining the cloudy turquoise they had been moments ago starting to sharpen into their usual crystalline sapphire appearance as they slowly focused on Stiles.

 

“That’s it, yeah. Come on, it’s me. Annoyance of your life? Sidekick kid with the truckload of inappropriate questions? Ringing any bells?” Stiles pulled his hands out from under Derek, slipping them around his broad shoulders as the hands holding his own down jerked off and fell to the sides. He watched as Derek began regaining himself bit by bit, fangs slowly sliding back into his mouth and the thicker muscles of his face thinning down to human standards.

 

“St… Stiles?”

 

Stiles let out the massive gush of air he had been holding in relief and pulled Derek in tightly for a hug. Sue him, he was happy. Derek made a harsh noise of surprise at the sudden shift in balance, but he eventually relaxed enough to rest his forearms on the dusty ground to either side of Stiles’ head while he was squeezed in the surprisingly strong grip.

 

It took Stiles a minute to remember Derek was naked and that the only thing separating them was a pair of thin grey boxer-briefs, but as soon as he did he unclasped his arms, slowly lowering them to the ground as he tried not to think about everything he must have done wrong in a past life to give him this much shitty luck. Because he could feel something stirring in his gut, a wave of arousal for the object of his (second!) unrequited love crush, currently draped over his body like a blanket.

 

Do not get hard do not get hard do not get hard was rolling through his head on repeat as he poked Derek in the shoulder, but suddenly there was a warm face in his neck and hands coming up to clasp his head as Derek Hale nuzzled his throat.

 

“Wha-” Stiles started, but was cut off by Derek’s teeth gently nipping at the patch of erogenous skin behind his ear and quietly shushing him. Stiles moaned as he tipped his head to the left in clear invitation, and Derek groaned almost ferally as he dipped his head down and began sucking a mark into the hollow of his neck.

 

“Fuck, Stiles… wanted this for so long…”

 

Stiles shuddered as Derek rocked his hips down, dragging his hardening dick against Stiles’ as he rutted up against the fabric of the boxers. It was overwhelming, flooding Stiles’ senses with wantneedwant as heat flooded his groin and filled the box they were in with the scent of sex and sweat.

 

“Shit, Der… Just, wait. Wait. We shouldn’t… Not right now. We need to figure out how… fuuck… how to get out of here.”

 

“We have time,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ neck. “There’s no one around and the wood is mountain ash. We’re stuck until they get back.”

 

Stiles gasped as Derek’s hands slid down his sweaty sides to his hips, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down swiftly before circling his freed cock with the fingers of his right hand.

 

“Fuuuck,” Stiles hissed out as he jerked his hips up into Derek’s grip. Derek leaned up abruptly and covered Stiles’ moans with his mouth, and Stiles almost came right then from the sensation.

 

Because Derek Hale was kissing him.

 

Derek Hale.

 

Had his mouth.

 

On Stiles’.

 

And he wasn’t dying.

 

The slick slide of Derek’s lips moving against his was 100%, without a doubt the hottest thing Stiles had ever experienced. He opened his mouth to relay that fact but Derek simply licked into it deeply, and a burst of heat flooded his body as Derek adjusted to take both of their dicks into his hand at the same time.

 

Stiles was jerking shamelessly into the firm grip as it slid up and down their shafts, strings of litanies flowing from his mouth into Derek’s as the beta panted his own obscenities into Stiles’.

 

“Fuck, Stiles, do you even know what you smell like? Like fucking sex, all the time… I feel like I can’t breathe when I’m around you… and then you always. have. something. in. your. mouth. But all I can think about is what you can do with it… What it would feel like around my dick,” he emphasized with a dig of his hips that made Stiles gasp, “sucking my cock, what it would look like hanging open as I fucked you from behind…”

 

Stiles didn’t care how loud he was being, didn’t care about anything except for the slide of Derek’s hand on his cock and the orgasm building at the base of his spine until Derek leaned in to his ear and whispered, “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll breed.”

 

Stiles’ orgasm ripped through him like an earthquake, leaving him shuddering and shouting and moaning desperately as Derek grunted above him, released their dicks and dropped down to rut into Stiles’ come-slick hip once, twice, until he came with a long, shaky groan.

 

They lay there panting while Stiles absentmindedly stroked a hand down Derek’s sweaty back. Derek lifted his head from where it rested on Stiles’ shoulder and stared into his eyes before leaning down to place a slow, languid kiss on his lips.

 

Which is when the lid of the box got pried off with Scott’s crowbar, of course.

  
  
  



End file.
